Force Academy TimeLine
The Obora-Skai Enclave Time line The Obroa-Skai Enclave '36 BTC' *''The Jedi Council intruct Master Cevit Eage to begin the process of forming an Academy, lots of preperation is undertaken in the following years as as plans for building and recruitment slowly take shape. The Council is pleased with the effort'' '35 BTC' *''Workers start laying the foundation for the future Enlcave, attempting to bring to life the years of planning.'' '34 BTC' *''An Enclave on the World of Obroa-Skai is started'' '28 BTC' *''The Return of the Sith Empire. The Academy joins the war effort, sworn to Defend Peace and Justice'' The Great War Begins '18 BTC' *''The Battle of Bothawui and the Heroic Last stand of Master Klek Drego as Defender Fleet held the line buying Republic Forces the time they needed as the Sith Fleet bore down on them and the Planet Below'' '8 BTC' *''The Return of the Mandalorians, sees the formation of a group of Jedi trained to counter brutal style, dubbed Te Atin Verd by the Mandalorian warriors they faced'' '0 ATC' *''The Treaty of Coruscant The Galactic Republic was strongarmed into the treaty following a crippling stalemate in the war against the Sith Empire. While representatives of both factions met on Alderaan to discuss the terms of peace, the Sith Empire launched an unexpected assault on the Republic capital world of Coruscant'' *' Sacking of Coruscant' Sith Forces deploy over the Capital to bombard the City, Sith forces lead by Darth Malgus The Republic was Deceived '' *'Aftermath''' With Republic opinion strongly aganist them after the war and the Sacking of Coruscant, the Jedi withdrew to there spirittual home world of Tython, Republic forces with draw from battlefields through out the Galaxy, the war had ceased only on official terms. Slowly the surviving members of the Academy returned to Obroa-Skai, and like the rest of the Galaxy went about rebuilding after years of destruction. '5 ATC' *''The Council on Tython, had been spending the last five years rebuilding and healing the damage caused by the War, never had there been so much destruction occur to the Order in such a conflict. With Visions of the darkness returning, and the Treaty fraying at the edges as board skirmishs became common place, The Order was once again given to start strengthening the Order, and seek out those the Order had lost. Rumours of Jedi survivors of the Conflict were Numerous, and the Order wanted to bring them in.'' '6 ATC' *''Rumours of a Lost Jedi Master working With Mercs has floated around for years, the Council dispatch a squad to investigate and recover the Master if it was True. The Ithorian Modos, is discovered living ina small township On Corellia, and asked to Return to Tython.'' '7 ATC' *''The Council asked Modos to reform what was known as the Force Academy to help strengthen the Order. The ground work is put in place, and Modos goes about reconnecting with those lost and rebuilding what was destroyed on Tython'' '10 ATC' The Former Enclave of Obroa-Skai is ambushed and scattered presumed destroyed, Master Modos withdraws to Tython '11 ATC' With War raging in the galaxy, and a feeling of helplessness and not being able to assist, The Defender Program is born. Category:The Old Republic